


【龙陶】你是我压在心头的那一点点邪念

by Cornetto_Erguotou



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 九龙捧圣, 楠陶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornetto_Erguotou/pseuds/Cornetto_Erguotou
Summary: *排练厅play
Relationships: 龙陶
Kudos: 7





	【龙陶】你是我压在心头的那一点点邪念

**Author's Note:**

> *排练厅play

已经凌晨三点了，又是近乎一个通宵。

这出戏写了排，排了改，改了再排，几乎每周都有那么一两天是看着太阳升起来的。倒不是排戏有多着急，只是认真劲儿上来了，压不下去。

陶阳走回更衣室，还没来得及换衣服，找了一圈，并不见人。跟同事告别，也不好意思开口问别人，怎么问？看见我们家那座天天来接下班的大白塔了没有？是不是太高调了点儿？

正想着要去哪儿找人，手机传来一声铃响。

\- 我有东西落排练厅里了，你过来帮我找找。

陶阳将信将疑，来陪练的而已，在排练厅地板上躺着打了两个钟头手机游戏，他能落什么东西？

把手机揣进裤兜里，陶阳又往排练厅走回去。拧开了排练厅的门把手，门里面黑黢黢的，什么都看不见。

坏了，又是这白傻子的圈套。

陶阳刚想转身就走，一只大白手抓住了他的手腕，带着他进门。身后走廊的微光还没跟着他的身影一起进门，便被关在了外头。

“咔哒”上锁。

还未适应黑暗的陶阳什么都看不见，窗户也被厚重的窗帘遮蔽了全部的光线，他只能伸出手紧紧抓住握着自己手腕的大手，熟悉的体温和触感让他在伸手不见五指的时候也能有所安心。

更熟悉的还有他的怀抱。高大的身体靠过来的时候，陶阳只觉得心跳有些加速，然后就是腹诽自己太没出息，都这么些年了，怎么还能这么动心？

“九……唔……”

对方的名字还没喊出口，便被缠绵悱恻的吻给堵住了。

口腔里清新的甜味带着温润的舌尖一起破开陶阳的牙关，有些急不可耐。大手顺着腰间的衣摆伸进内里，轻轻摩挲着陶阳腰腹的皮肤，手心有些粗糙的茧子，磨得陶阳腰腹痒痒的，忍不住软了腰想要躲开。

腰间的手用了些力气将想要逃跑的人稳下来，吻依然没有停，还加重了些深度。两人的身材差距导致陶阳只能被迫承接揉捏。

排练时穿的汗衫已经被撩至胸口，精瘦的上半身已经被那双大手摸了一遍又一遍。王九龙低声在他耳边说：“抬手。”

已经被亲吻击得意乱情迷的陶阳没来得及多加思考，乖乖地将双手举高，身上的汗衫随着大手的动作轻而易举地被脱下来，接着便被抛弃到地板上。

陶阳的身体软踏踏地靠在王九龙身上，被他突然矮身弯下身子带得腿也一软，下一秒，人就躺在了排练厅的木质地板上。王九龙膝盖和手肘撑在地上，嘴上仍然毫不留情地掠夺着陶阳的呼吸，陶阳的唇珠已经磨得有些红肿。

他终于停下了略带疯狂的亲吻，用舌尖舔舐着身下人的嘴唇。

“回…回家…再…”陶阳终于有了喘息说话的机会。

“我上午的飞机，天亮就要去机场了。”

陶阳明白了他为什么这样的情难自制，时间和距离成了这一年来他们之间最大的阻碍，聚少离多让激烈的欢爱成为他们最赤裸地表达思念和爱意的方式。

“可这里…是排练厅…”陶阳依然在推拒，即便是再爱眼前的这个男人，他也无法说服自己在工作场地做如此私密的事情。

“我看到他们都走了，门也锁了。”

王九龙的手上开始不安稳地穿过身下人裤子的松紧带，揉搓他圆润肉感的屁股。手指再向更私密之处探过去，已经有少少湿润的液体从穴口溢出。他试着用指腹按压小穴，身下的人突然发出一声轻哼。

“等不及了？”

陶阳下意识地点点头，又突然发觉自己的回应太过于放浪，便又红着脸摇头。

“哎…”王九龙叹了口气，放开陶阳的身体，整个人盘腿坐在他身边，有些委屈又带着些挑逗的意味说：“你什么时候能改改你嘴硬的毛病就好了。”

陶阳这时候已经渐渐适应了眼前的黑暗，他看着身边高大的轮廓，有些内疚，跟这样不解风情的自己在一起，他一定很累吧。

陶阳用手撑起身体，然后趴进王九龙的腿窝里，头枕在他的大腿上，摸索着找到他的手，抓过来放在嘴边安抚似的亲了亲。

头枕的位置很微妙，王九龙那根半挺的东西，正隔着裤子支在面前。

陶阳鬼使神差地靠上去，用手隔着布料玩弄了一会，便拉开裤子拉链，肿胀的下体支得老高。他再伸手隔着内裤去揉，指尖传来的触感告诉他内裤布料已经被前列腺液濡湿了大片。

他动手拉掉内裤，张开嘴巴要去碰，却被王九龙托住了下巴：“你干嘛？”

陶阳抬头看他，黑暗里他的眼睛带着光，忽明忽暗，有些让人琢磨不透。

“你不想要？”

“你准备好了？”王九龙从来都不会强迫陶阳做这些事情，他的爱是小心翼翼的包容，包容他的不解风情，包容他的故作矜持。

可是此刻，他的爱是压在心头的那一点点邪念。

陶阳的嘴巴很小，但却湿软温热，吸得又紧，爽的王九龙头皮发麻，自从跟内心传统的老艺术家在一起，哪里享受过这种待遇。

邪念在心头一点一点萌芽。

王九龙一手抓起陶阳的手，带着他去抚摸撸动嘴巴含不住的部分，另一手摸上他的后颈，随着下身的挺动，轻轻按着他的头。

带着邪念的情欲是会使人失控的。

最后两下，王九龙手上使了点力气，把那东西挺进了陶阳的喉咙深处，释放的时候按着他的头不让他吐出来，眼前是黑的，脑子里却是空白的。

等王九龙回神的时候，他才反应过来刚才有多么失控，他捧着陶阳的脸，那张秀气的脸上沾满了泪花，混着嘴角边的精液，在黑暗中反着光。

“顶着了？”王九龙有些愧疚。

陶阳略带些委屈的点点头，惹得王九龙不住地心疼，把他抱进怀里。

“对不起，下次不会了…”王九龙抱着陶阳，让他的脑袋贴近自己胸口：“不对，没有下次了，没有了。”

陶阳伸手揪起王九龙上衣一点，擦了擦嘴里的东西，抬头看着他，开始没来由地笑。双手搂住他的脖子，把嘴巴凑上去亲吻他。王九龙也不管他满脸满嘴的脏污，含着他的嘴唇与他热烈地接吻。

王九龙干脆地脱掉陶阳的裤子和内裤，探过手去用手指按揉着穴口的褶皱，感觉到身下人紧张得在不停收缩。他放开陶阳，转身去摸自己放在墙角的包，从包里拿出润滑剂，迫不及待地涂在手指上。

陶阳看着他的动作意味深长地笑：“你还随身带着这个？”

王九龙将润滑剂丢在一边，用沾满了润滑液体的手指靠近他，轻声说：“我要随时防备被你撩起来压不下去的火。”

“蓄谋已久…”

一根手指慢慢插进后穴，陶阳闷哼一声，咬住嘴唇，生怕再有更淫靡的声音从口中泄出。

手指模仿交合的动作进出，身下人的身体迎合着进出的动作缓缓动着，显得有些太过主动。

“别急…”

接着便是第二根手指，那紧致的小穴已经有些难以容纳了，两根手指一同进出，找着位置抠弄着那敏感的一点，他爽的“嗯”的一声，前端跳动着溢出晶莹的液体。

“疼就告诉我。”

他摇摇头，整个人躺在排练厅的地板上，大敞着腿，准备迎接着更有力的器官进入他的身体。

王九龙扶着又重新蓬勃的性器，顶端渐渐靠近已经湿热松软的穴口。润滑扩张的作用显而易见，已经被玩弄了有一会的甬道现在又湿又滑，不是很难的过程，便整根都没进去。

他们不是第一次做这件事，但是躺在地板上的是一具天赋异禀的身体，无论做多少次，依旧紧致地收缩跳动着，绞得身上人头脑一片空白。他只想用强烈的进入表达他有多热爱这具身体。

陶阳的背和臀上的皮肤随着身上人一下一下的挺动，与木质地板摩擦着，发出“吱吱”的声音，听起来相当刺耳。王九龙一手托着他的屁股，一手扶起他的背，将他带起来。

“地板磨得疼吗？”

“有点儿…”

王九龙用手拍拍他的屁股：“夹好了。”

说着，双脚用力站起来，陶阳便整个人挂在他的身上，体内的那一根还插着，他害怕地叫了一声，便用腿缠住王九龙的腰，双手搂紧了他的脖颈。

“没事，不会摔到你。”

王九龙托着他，一步一步向窗边走去，每走一步，便又向里深顶一下。陶阳就这样被他插着，动弹不得，又怕又爽，不由自主地又收紧了些。

王九龙吻着他的肩膀：“放松，你这样绞着我我真怕摔到你。”

就这样一步一步插着顶着，把他放在了窗边的把杆上。把杆对别人来说高度到腰，对王九龙来说，高度刚刚好合适。

陶阳坐在把杆上，背后是拉得紧闭的窗帘，窗帘后是冰冷的窗玻璃，身体里是王九龙肿胀的性器。

他双手扶着对面人的肩膀，双脚缠在他的腰上，后背隔着窗帘靠上玻璃。王九龙站在他两腿中间，手扶着把杆，又是一阵猛烈的抽插。

呻吟声渐渐从陶阳口中溢出，身后的窗帘跟着挺动的节奏波纹起伏。

邪念一旦埋下种子，便会萌芽，开花。

王九龙伸手去拉窗帘，被陶阳一把抓住手腕，他带着满面的潮红，努力维持着最后一丝清醒的意识。

“不…不行…啊…会被人…看到…啊啊…”

王九龙嘴上挂了笑，快速的进出换成了缓缓的顶弄，凑上去吻了吻他的嘴。

“你看。”王九龙眼神朝一边瞥了一眼。

陶阳顺着他眼神的方向看过去，排练厅的落地镜子上，反射出他们交合的胴体，窗帘在刚才激烈的缠绵中已经被揉皱了，窗外的灯光混着月光顺着窗帘的缝隙照进排练厅里，把正在欢好的两个人的一举一动，全都映进镜子里。

陶阳瞬间烧红了脸，把头埋进王九龙的颈窝里，不去看镜子里会令他神智崩溃的画面。

身体里的物事开始缓缓加速，每一次都退出到只剩头部在里面，然后深深地一顶，整根没入，摩擦着碾过敏感点。被操弄着的人只觉得从里到外的酥麻，只想身体里的东西再多用点力顶一顶那一点地方，架在对方腰上的腿又收得紧了些。

安静的排练厅里只剩下身体相互拍打，伴随着淫靡的水声，王九龙沉重的喘息就在耳边，所有的声音交叠在一起，陶阳紧闭的双眼更让这些声音在脑中无限放大，他的神智在逐点瓦解。

“阿陶…嗯…你看看你吧…”王九龙诱惑着他睁开眼睛。

邪念像滴入平静水面的一滴水，瞬间掀起波澜。

陶阳忍不住睁开眼睛的一条缝，用余光瞟到镜子里的画面，那是他每日会都在镜子里见到的人，只是从没有这么纵情声色。镜子里的另一个人，是他的爱人，一个会给自己无限宽容的人，也是他想沉沦的时候唯一可以依靠的人。

极具冲击感的声音和影像交叠，崩断了陶阳最后一丝理智的意识。他呜咽着吻上王九龙的嘴，用舌尖去搅乱他的气息，呻吟的声音从嘴角边溢出，给本就靡乱至极的场面更添了重重的一笔。

王九龙低头亲吻他的脖颈，然后一路向下，到锁骨，到胸口，直到他左侧胸前那颗小红点，用舌尖沾湿，嘴唇包裹。

“不行…不…别…”

不愿面对身体的诚实、还想讨价还价的老艺术家继续推着他，可身体传来强烈的刺激感，让陶阳完全使不上力气。王九龙专注地吮吸着那一颗小肉点，能感受到它随着舌头的舔舐硬硬的颤栗，更加放肆的呻吟从陶阳嘴里传进他的耳朵里。

“九…九龙…嗯啊…”

“嗯？”

“啊啊…另一边也要…”

老艺术家终于松了牙关，紧紧抱住身上人埋在自己胸口的脑袋，享受着胸口动作带来的轻轻的快感，或许，还渴求更多。

是难得的索求，心里无比满足的王九龙顺从地离开左边已经被吮得红肿的点，攀向右边。王九龙身下更加快速地抽插着，陶阳沉下腰去迎合着他的动作，他抛弃了矜持理智，只想他再快一点，再深一点，再用力一点。

“再快一点…啊啊…快一点…好舒服…啊…”

性器再次碾过敏感点的时候，陶阳发声浪叫出来，声音大到自己都觉得十分羞耻，但是他忍不住也顾不了这么多，快感已经从后穴席卷全身，他终于再也忍不住，前端站立肿胀的物事颤抖着射出滚滚白液。

此时此刻的他头脑空白，手脚发麻，不能意识到自己的暗哑的叫声已经爽到变成了哭腔，王九龙感受着他紧致甬道的阵阵痉挛抽搐，被吸得又紧又舒服，更加快了挺动的速度，随着小穴收缩的节奏，最终一股一股地射进他的身体里。

高潮的余韵还没过去，身体里释放出的液体又给陶阳浇上一波新的刺激，他蜷缩着脚趾，手指甲陷进王九龙的肩膀，更加用力地收紧了后穴，激得身体里的东西又喷出一股。

两个人相互依靠着，累得只剩喘息的声音，嗓子都有些干涸了。王九龙伸手扯了窗帘布把两人身体之间混乱的体液擦干净，捧着陶阳的脸亲了又亲，窗外已经开始有天亮的迹象了。

陶阳搂紧了他，享受着带着高潮余味的吻，笑着哄他：“天亮了。”

王九龙把他搂紧怀里，紧紧地抱住：“可是我好舍不得你啊。”

“七月底就又可以见了，还要一起去济南呢。”

“那我得让演出部给我定个大床房。”

早起来排戏的小演员一进排练厅就看到陶阳在收拾刀枪架子。

“陶老师，这么早啊？”

“你也早。”陶阳报以明媚的微笑。

“陶老师这么高兴啊？邪了嘿，平时不都有起床气来着？”

“昨儿没睡，哪儿来的起床气呀？”

“没睡？练了一夜？陶老师真太敬业了吧！”

陶阳笑笑，不置可否。

“哎，这窗帘怎么脏了？蹭上什么了这是？”

陶阳红了脸，把头转向一边。

“窗帘旧了，该换新的了。”


End file.
